


jaydick summer exchange

by ggori6



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggori6/pseuds/ggori6
Summary: these two boys having a good day, like a quiet day at home.





	jaydick summer exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kultiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).

  
my partners request was :these two boys having a good day, like a quiet day at home.  
(There were many other things, and I decided to draw this.:))  
I hope you like this. thanks!


End file.
